


Dating Material

by Starbird



Series: Friendzoned [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, PWVLP -- Porn With Very Little Plot, Pornography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird
Summary: Cassian and Jyn work through the transition of being best friends to becoming lovers. It’s awkward and weird and will just take time. Sequel to “Friendzoned.”





	Dating Material

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinCanTelephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/gifts).



> This is basically just about Jyn and Cassian working up to having sex, then having sex, ngl. It is literally just a long PWP sequel. Starts right off the bat with a solo scene, so you know what you’re in for.
> 
> For @cats-and-metersticks/[TinCanTelephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/works) for all the encouragement and brainstorming chats for the past two months...and for all the love they showed "Friendzoned" before that. <3 [SNOWCASTLES](https://thestarbirdfromtheashes.tumblr.com/post/178157002074/introducing-snowcastles) LIVES *fist pump*

Cassian had Jyn against the wall of his tiny office, literally a converted closet in the social sciences building from a renovation in the seventies. His fingers were digging into her hips as he kissed her, and she breathed hard and fast against his mouth. They’d only been together two weeks, but already his body ached for hers and his mind was consumed with thoughts of her. If he’d thought it was bad when he just had a serious crush on her, _he’d had no idea_.

“I really do have to go,” Jyn murmured. “I’m going to be late to class. You’ll have me to yourself all next week.”

“Fuck class,” Cassian said, kissing down her hot neck. “I don’t care about class.”

Jyn chuckled and pushed at his shoulders. “Liar. Yes, you do.”

Cassian groaned in frustration, knowing she was right (as she usually was), and reluctantly separated from her. A beautiful smile curved up her full lips, and her big green eyes were bright and happy. Cassian smiled back at her.

“Your hair is a mess,” Jyn said. She began to finger-comb it, putting it back into place. Cassian’s hands slid up and down her sides, and his forehead went to her shoulder as he smiled. He never wanted to let her go. All these years of yearning for her, dying to be with her, and every moment apart was painful. “You’ll see me in a couple hours.”

“I know.”

“Walk me to class?”

“Uh…”

“What?”

“I uh…have a problem.”

Jyn got his drift and laughed again. She patted his chest with her palm. “Go home, Cassian. Take care of your ‘problem.’ I’ll see you after class, and we can talk about what we’re going to do on break.”

Cassian felt another spark in his groin. He narrowed his eyes, even though his face was still against her shoulder. “Are you telling me to go home and masturbate?”

“I’ve got a bunch of porn bookmarked on my laptop. It’s in a Google Doc. Want me to share the file with you?”

“That’s okay,” Cassian said. “I’ve got my own porn. But thanks for your thoughtfulness.”

With a final kiss, they parted, and Cassian sat back down at his desk to finish up some work before he packed up to head home. Keeping Jyn off his mind wasn’t easy, especially with his aching hard-on begging for release. It subsided over time, but she was absolutely right that he needed to “take care of it.”

When he got home, he immediately went up to his room (barely greeting Bodhi and Kay downstairs in the living room) and locked the door. He did exactly as Jyn had suggested and pulled up his own favorite videos on his computer, browsing through until he found something that suited his mood. He pressed play and started undressing as he watched the beginning of the scene. He needed something fast and hot, and this was one of his favorites. It cut right to the chase and had no setup, just an attractive couple on a bed starting out with oral and fingering. Cassian relaxed back against his pillows, bringing the computer closer as he stroked himself back to full hardness. He was probably going to have to skip ahead this time. No way was he going to make it through the whole video.

In the drawer of his new nightstand, which he’d replaced a few days ago after breaking the old one, he had a half-used tube of lube. He flipped open the cap and dispensed some into his palm, then slicked some of the cool gel onto himself and sighed at the increased sensation, eyes falling closed. His relaxation deepened, and he sagged further into the pillows. The moans of the woman continued on the video as the man ate her out, and Cassian’s mind wandered to Jyn and that fantasy he had of her.

Well, shit. He wanted to come already.

Reaching over to the computer with his free hand, he skipped ahead to the moment the guy actually entered her, watching with bated breath as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her, teasing her, before slowly guiding himself in. Cassian let out his breath, jerking himself a little too roughly as he watched. The man pulled out almost all the way, then pushed in again, and Cassian groaned. He wanted that to be him and Jyn. He wanted to be pushing deep, deep into her warm wetness, feel her closing in around him, feel her –

Fuck. He was _not_ going to last.

Cassian skipped ahead to the end, past a couple position changes, until the woman was on her back again and the man was thrusting hard in her, close to orgasming. Cassian’s chest hurt, his breath caught in his throat, and watching the couple on the screen, who were more natural than pornographic, really, fuck rough and intensely brought him close to the brink lightning-fast. Their dialogue was hot, filthy, and Cassian would never admit (unless he were really, _really_ drunk) that dirty talk was a total kink of his, but it was, and hearing this couple talk to each other in the heat of the act made him long to say those things to Jyn and hear her say them back to him, have her make him come with just a few naughty words alone.

On the screen, the man was close – _“Oh, God, oh, fuck, I’m going to come, shit, I’m going to come so hard, it’s so hot watching you take my dick”_ – and so was Cassian. He held off, wanting to finish at the same time as the couple.

_“Come on me, baby, come all over me. I’m close, too. God, you fuck good. You fuck so good.”_

_“I want you to come on me. Come all over my dick.”_

_“Right there. Harder. Harder. Harder, God, yes, yes…yes…FUCK, I’m coming!”_

Her body splayed out beautifully as the orgasm wracked it, while her partner held her hips down and fucked her relentlessly hard, teeth gritted and eyes focused on her. A few more thrusts later and he was moaning, too, his movements slowing. The actors’ mutual orgasm did Cassian in as well, and he winced as he came in his hand, heart pounding and body burning. The man’s release slipped out around his cock as he pulled out and leaned over to kiss his partner.

The video, however, was not over yet. Breathing hard, Cassian opened tired eyes to watch as the man reached down to rub furiously at the woman’s clit with his fingers as he kissed her lips. Soon, she fell into a second orgasm, crying out as her body convulsed, fingers clenching at her sides.

Cassian closed out of the browser and shut the screen of his laptop, focusing on his breathing as he lay curled up on his bed with his eyes closed. His mind strayed to Jyn and their date tonight – their first date – and he tried to ignore how nervous he felt. It was silly, he knew, that he should feel nervous, but they’d always been friends, never romantic partners, and shifting the relationship from one dynamic to another…frankly scared him. This was _the real deal_ , and the big buzzing COMMITMENT sign that seemed to hover invisibly over Jyn’s head every time he saw her (that along with DON’T FUCK THIS UP) made him panic half the time he was with her. Jyn seemed to be perfectly natural, not that he expected her to be anything but great.

Another weird thing, too, was that they hadn’t progressed beyond kissing. He figured all their pent-up feelings for each other would explode and they’d jump into bed right away (and it would be amazing but he’d humiliate himself and come in five seconds but it would still be great!), but instead they were very cautious around each other, giving each other a lot of breathing space. They were aware of it – like in Cassian’s office today – but it was also something of a taboo topic.

It was just all very weird.

Cassian washed up in the bathroom, sticky white swirling down the drain. He sighed and looked up into the mirror, not really feeling all that worthy of Jyn. He’d had a couple serious-ish girlfriends in the past, women he’d been intimate with, and he’d never suffered from such nerves. Awkwardness, yes, but they’d been good fits for him at the time and it had worked. He and Jyn fit together in a different sort of way, a natural way, but that was as friends.

As lovers? He wasn’t so sure.

At some point, too, he was going to have to confess his jealousy over the men she’d been with. Jyn didn’t sleep around or anything; sure, she had frequent turnover in boyfriends and the occasional one-night-stand, but she didn’t sleep with all those guys, and she had even admitted to just wanting to have fun at this point in her life. She wasn’t interested in being tied down. (That made Cassian nervous, too.) Thing was, _plenty_ of those guys had more going for them than Cassian did. They were outgoing, charming, smart, good-looking. They had things like self-esteem and positive outlooks on life. Cassian felt he had none of that, and little to offer Jyn.

He shook his head and looked away from his reflection as he dried his hands on the towel. Well, maybe tonight would tell if they were a good match or not. He’d managed to get dates in the past; he’d managed to get girls to sleep with him. Surely he could make it through one date with his best friend.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://thestarbirdfromtheashes.tumblr.com) for lots of RebelCaptain content and snippets of my WIPs! <3


End file.
